BZS28: Pomoc Armanda
- Czemu jesteście zdziwieni moją obecnością? - zapytałem patrząc na zdezorientowanego Kaydena i Aeopathilę - Czyżbyście kojarzyli osobę znaną jako Inuictus Rex? - A czy ty znasz taki przysmak jak pączki z wpie***em? - warknęła Aeopathila - To mi wystarczy za odpowiedź twierdzącą - odparłem robiąc kilka kroków do przodu i rozkładając ręce - Chętnie bym was poznał, ale mam jeszcze na głowie wysadzenie tego miejsca - O czym ty pierdzielisz? - powiedział Kayden koncentrując w ręku sporo energii Przez moje ciało przeszła wiązka energii elektrycznej. Po chwili oczy emanowały przez chwilę mrokiem, aby zaraz pomieszczenie całkowicie zniknęło i wszyscy znajdowali się w czarnej przestrzeni, w której nic nie było. - Widać, muszę wam wytłumaczyć, że ja jestem na ziemi pierwszy raz od kilku tysięcy lat - odparłem bardzo niskim, rozbrzmiewającym echem głosem, przy którym wszystko zdawało się trząść w posadach, pomimo tego, że wszyscy byli w dziwnej przestrzeni - Przez cały ten czas Inuictusa Rexa grało wiele moich sług oraz mój brat Viper. Ja miałem na głowie dużo ważniejsze sprawy, aniżeli pilnowanie, aby esencja Nighterusa nie dostała się w ręce odrodzonego Elratha - Zaraz zaraz - Aeopathila całkowicie straciła wątek - O czym ty znowu mówisz? - To zabawne, że najistotniejsza dla was wiedza o esencji Nighterusa i pierwszych walkach dobra ze złem została zapomniana. Teraz jest już za późno, Viper w tym momencie tworzy Zbroję Run. Przegraliście. Gotfryd stanął na równe nogi. Syrectyvus wpatrywał się w niego z uśmiechem na ustach. Radny zmarszczył się, podniósł gardę i podbiegł do Inuictusa. Zaczął wymierzać ciosy proste, czasami sierpowe. Przeciwnik blokował. Był skierowany o kąt około 50 stopni. Po pewnym czasie Syrectyvus jedynie cofał się, aby uniknąć ciosu. Gotfryd nie wytrzymał i rozpędziwszy się ruszył na niego. Inuictus jednak mocno uderzył radnego w piszczel. Gotfryd stracił chwilowo równowagę. Syrectyvus kilkakrotnie uderzył prawą ręką w twarz rywala w krótkim czasie - był odwrócony w ten sposób, że prawa część ciała była przed przeciwnikiem, a lewa z tyłu, aby później kopnąć z pół obrotu. Gotfryd upadł. Viper znajdował się w podziemnym mieście. Było wielkie i mieszkało w nim bardzo wielu ludzi. Oświetlone było przez elektryczne latarnie zawieszone przy suficie. Domy natomiast bardziej przypominały bunkry. Całe miasto było na planie prostokąta. Było zorganizowane w ten sposób, że na środku było coś w rodzaju głównego placu. Dokoła były ulice, a między nimi żelazne domy. Demon szedł na sam koniec, gdzie znajdowała się gigantyczna wieża. Idąc, czuł wzrok ludzi i elfów, którzy najwyraźniej nie byli zadowoleni z jego przybycia. Mimo to obyło się bez żadnych incydentów. W końcu doszedł do wieży. Stał przed nią człowiek w garniturze i czarnych okularach. Spojrzał na Maluma i skrzywił się. - Czego tutaj chcesz? - zdziwił się człowiek - Pojawiły się pewne komplikacje, wasz mistrz musi dokonać ostatniego aktu - odparł Viper, na którego słowa strażnik go wpuścił i zaprowadził na najwyższe piętro. Wieża wraz z kolejnymi poziomami zwężała się, więc ostatnie piętro było stosunkowo małym pomieszczeniem, jednak wystarczające dla jednej osoby. Strażnik zaprowadził demona do windy i odwiózł go na ostatnie piętro. Tam w małym pokoju siedział na krześle Armand Lingszejn. Był w samych spodniach. Do jego ciała były przyczepione rury, kable i różnego rodzaju inne urządzenia od maszyn stojących obok. Obok niego stało dwóch innych strażników ubranych jak tamten oraz Raul Adamtos. Lingszejn spojrzał na Vipera spod oka. Następnie jednak zobaczył, iż przyniósł wszystkie elementy niezbędne do utworzenia Zbroi Run. - Czego tu szukasz? - warknął Armand - To z Executią się umawiałem. - Ona ma teraz inne zajęcie - odparł Viper poprzez swój charakterystyczny syk - Jeśli chcesz odzyskać swoje zdrowie to pomóż mi ukończyć Zbroję Run. Moi ludzie właśnie w tym momencie toczą walkę z Radą Ośmiu i BakuGalaxy. W końcu jednak nie będą w stanie ich dłużej odciągać. - Demonie, masz szczęście - Armand zaczął mówić, ale na chwile jakby osłabł. Po kilku sekundach jednak odzyskał siły - Masz szczęście, że zależy mi, aby w końcu żyć normalnie. Raul, zbierz kilku najpotężniejszych magów i niech przygotują rytuał. Zbroja Run ma być utworzona. Armand był dość wysoki. Mierzł 193 centymetry wzrostu. Jednak jego wysokość była przykryta zgarbioną posturą. Był wątły i na całym ciele miał zdecydowany nadmiar skóry wynikający z jego potężnego umięśnienia, które wskutek utraty sił wkrótce zanikło. Był również łysy. Tylna część czaszki była wykonana z tworzywa przypominającego adamynt. Były w nim otwory na kable i rury, które były podłączane do - najwyraźniej - jego głowy. Jego pokój był natomiast dość skromny. Oprócz krzesła, na którym siedział i starego, zakurzonego dywanu, znajdowało się tam łóżko. Reszta pokoju była obstawiona maszynami utrzymującymi go przy życiu. Gdy wydał polecenie Raulowi, jego sługa podszedł do Vipera. Adamtos był miał na twarzy białą, brudnawą maskę. W miejscu na otwór na usta była czarna kreska, przez którą przechodziły prostopadle mniejsze kreski, w mniej więcej równych odległościach. Były dwa otwory na oczy. Jego lewe oko było normalne, natomiast otwór na drugie oko był zatkany czymś od środka. Przy prawym otworze była również szrama na masce. Na głowie zaś nosił kaptur. Był to gigantyczny człowiek, który mierzył prawie 2,3 metra. Wszystko za sprawą jego potężnego umięśnienia, którego ubranie nie było w stanie zakryć. Nosił dwa stalowe naramienniki, do których przyczepiona była krwistoczerwona peleryna. Kiedy schował w niej ręce, układała się w taki sposób, aby zakryć całe jego ciało. Pod nią miał czarną zbroję, ochraniającą klatkę piersiową. Na niej zaś złoty symbol feniksa. Na brzuchu 3 grube, skórzane, brązowe paski ze złotymi sprzączkami. Duże bicepsy były chronione jedynie przez naramienniki. Przedramiona zaś osłaniane były ciemnoczerwonymi karwaszami ze złotymi symbolami feniksa. Na dłoniach miał czarne rękawice przypominające rowerowe, z tą różnicą, że w wielu miejscach były metalowe elementy, które ochraniały stawy i ścięgna dłoni. Na nogach zaś nosił jedynie czarne spodnie, no i jak zwykło się robić, nosił buty. Takie ot zwyczajne, brązowe buty. Czemu zimowe? Nie wiem. Zatem gdy Armand rozkazał Raulowi zająć się stworzeniem Zbroi Run, wielki człowiek podszedł do Vipera. Podniósł go jedną ręką i wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy byli na korytarzu, odrzucił go od siebie. Viper spojrzał nań z małym, niekrytym uśmieszkiem. - Dokonałeś słusznego wyboru przyłączając się do Armanda i zostawiając Apocalipsusa i Cyrusa - odezwał się nagle sycząc głównie przy wymawianiu imion oraz głosek "s". - Już myślałem, że wszyscy o mnie zapomnieli - odparł Raul grubym głosem, zakładając na siebie swoje gigantyczne, muskularne ręce - Tamtego dnia, gdy walczyłeś z Apocalipsusem, a Executia pojedynkowała się ze mną, wkrótce stwierdziła, że jestem godny Szafirowego Cieniu i zaoferowała mi dołączenie do Armanda - Żałuję tylko, że nie jesteś moim uczniem - powiedział Viper. Na te słowa Adamtos schylił się, aby jego oko było na wysokości oczu demona. - Nie szukam nowego mistrza, tu jest mi dobrze. Może po prostu chodźmy. Armand na wypadek waszej klęski przygotował miejsce, abyśmy sami dokończyli dzieła. Za mną. Executia i Grok przeteleportowali siebie oraz Ardamira i Kalipso do centralnego pomieszczenia w kryjówce Vipera. Zobaczyli mnie oraz unieszkodliwioną większość Rady Ośmiu z Aeopathilą i Kaydenem na czele. - Jak... jak ty to zrobiłeś? - Executia długo nie mogła z siebie wydusić słowa - Sam Kayden niemal mnie pokonał, musiałam uciekać. - Wiem - odparłem witając się z półdemonicą niedźwiadkowym uściskiem. Zarówno Grok, jak i pozostała, przytomna dwójka była zdziwiona tym widokiem - Klucz Bramy I jest niezwykle potężną bronią. Zdołałem ich jednak zamknąć w iluzji. Zanim się zorientowali ich ciała zostały unieszkodliwione. Natomiast zaklęcie iluzji wciąż trwa w ich głowach, więc najwyraźniej jeszcze się nie zorientowali. Najwyraźniej ich gniew na mój widok nie pozwala im trzeźwo myśleć. - Chwila, od kiedy wy tak? - zdziwił się Grok. Natomiast Ardamir i Kalipso popatrzyli na siebie ze zdziwieniem - Przecież to prawdziwy Pożeracz - wyjaśniła Executia. Demon błyskawicznie zrozumiał i poszedł rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Natomiast szkielet i ninja poszli do swoich pokoi, aby wziąć pierwsze lepsze wyposażenie, przed odzyskaniem swojego. Executia upewniwszy się, że wszyscy wyszli podeszła bliżej, aby szepnąć mi na ucho. - Sprytnyś słodziaku, ale radzę ci nie zapominać o swoim miejscu - Oczywiście, pani - odparłem - No dobra, co tu się działo jak nas nie było? - Rada Ośmiu i BakuGalaxy przypuściło szturm na naszą bazę, natomiast Viper ulotnił się, aby jak najszybciej dokończyć Zbroję Run - zacząłem wyjaśniać - Ja unieszkodliwiłem kogo się dało. Lance uciekł stąd, Deleb i Erasial również. Zatem pozostaje nam jedynie wysadzić to miejsce. Na twarzy Executii namalował się skromny uśmiech. Podeszła i położyła dłoń na moim ramieniu. Powiedziała, że jej plan już niemal wkroczył w ostatnią fazę i kazała zaczekać ze zniszczeniem kryjówki, aż do jej powrotu. Po tym wyszła w stronę, w której błąkało się BakuGalaxy. Tymczasem Gotfryd wciąż walczył z Syrectyvusem. Obaj byli zmęczeni. Obydwaj zadawali silne ciosy, jednak Inuictus zdawał się być wytrzymalszy i silniejszy, chociaż na takiego nie wyglądał. Przez chwilę łapali oddech w odległości kilku kroków od siebie. Gdy byli w stanie walczyć dalej podeszli do siebie z podniesionymi gardami. Pierwszy cios wykonał Gotfryd. Prawy prosty. Odpowiedzią Syrectyvusa był lewy prosty. Pięści obydwu zderzyły się. Zdezorientowany radny ledwo uchylił się przed prawym sierpowym Syrectyvusa. Złapał go za tors, po czym odrzucił od siebie. Był to trochę dziwny ruch, ale dał mu chwilę, aby znowu trzymać gardę. Ponownie do siebie podeszli. Tym razem atakowali się bez przerwy. Każdy cios Gotfryda był kontrowany uderzeniem Syrectyvusa. Inuictus zaczął przyśpieszać. Radny nie chcąc zostać zmasakrowanym przez przyspieszającą maszynkę do mielenia, zwaną rękami, które uderzały z bardzo dużą prędkością, również atakował coraz szybciej. W końcu jednak nie wytrzymał. Jego kostki w dłoniach zaczynały boleć coraz bardziej. Przy ostatnim zderzeniu ból przeszył całą rękę, które sama się zgięła przy uderzeniu. Oczywiście sytuację wykorzystał Syrectyvus uderzając radnego prosto w twarz. Gotfryd odsunął się na kilka kroków. Złapał się za szczękę i poprawił ją. Zaczął ruszać palcami i rozmasowywać kostki. Gdy zauważył nieugiętego, zbliżającego się Syrectyvusa, podniósł gardę i stanął naprzeciw niemu. Inuictus wymierzył cios w mgnieniu oka. Radny oberwał w twarz. Następny cios był równie szybki, jednak tym razem refleks Gotfryda nie zawiódł. Zablokował cios, ale poczuł ból w dłoni. Gdy tylko ręka Inuictusa zatrzymała się na ręce rywala, od razu wziął zamach drugą. W ostatnim jednak momencie, gdy przeciwnik był już gotowy na blok, uderzył tą samą ręką co poprzednio. Gotfryd ponownie dostał w twarz. Cofnął się o kilka kroków. Teren był nie równy, upadł na tyłek. Ruszył karkiem oraz łopatkami. Wstał. Syrectyvus podbiegł i zaatakował jeszcze szybciej niż wcześniej. Radny zgiął rękę w pół i uderzył łokciem. Inuictus jednak nie przestawał i wymierzał kolejne ciosy, atakując coraz szybciej i szybciej. Gotfryd natomiast zginał ręce i uderzał łokciami w pięści przeciwnika. Po prawie trzech minutach nieprzerwanej ofensywy Syrectyvusa radny spostrzegł, że przeciwnik zaczął zwalniać. Złapał atakującą rękę i przytrzymał ją pomiędzy swoim torsem, a przyciśniętą ręką. Po chwili zrobił to samo z drugą. Wtedy oplótł Inuictusa i zaczął go ściskać z całych sił. Syrectyvusowi szybko zaczynał się dusić, a oczy niemal wychodziły mu na wierzch. Niespodziewanie jednak uderzył głową w twarz radnego. Wtedy Gotfryd puścił go na chwilę, a sam zdobył czas, aby z całych sił kopnąć rywala w brzuch, by go odepchnąć i w głowę, aby stracił orientację. Sam natomiast złapał się za klatkę piersiową i łapał oddech. Później rozmasowywał dłonie przyglądając się krwawiącym kostkom. Gotfryd natomiast po upadku usiadł i rozmasował czoło. Westchnął i zastanowił się. Po chwili wstał i przyjął postawę, gdzie był odkręcony do przeciwnika o dokładnie 90 stopni. Lekko podniósł ręce i podbiegł krokiem odstawno-dostawnym. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex